ragnorfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
These are the roleplaying and general rules of the wiki. Please try to follow and respect them as much as possible. *No swearing. None at all. Not even with the little *s replacing one letter. Just don't swear. *No inappropriate content. There will be some younger users on this wiki, and they don't need to hear anything bad from you. No sexual stuff at all, and keep the violence to a minimum, please. *No trolling or vandalism. This goes without saying. There will be instabans all round for any vandals. *Try and RP realistically. We use a storytelling form of RP here, and try and keep it real. *No godmodding. It just gets very annoying and degrades the whole wiki. *No arguing about what race your character is given. Come on, peoples. The point of randomised races is to be adventurous. Just be happy with whatever. *Be happy, have fun, and invite people to join the wiki! Roleplay is more fun the more people there are. Give the wiki a helping hand. *You must travel through your character. The only people exempt from this rule are the admins. Everyone else is not allowed to simply look through other pages. They must navigate solely through the wiki links, and must only travel where their character is going. This makes the game much more fun, and more like a proper RPG. *(ext.) This is the exit sign. Post this at the end of any comment in which your character leaves a room. This makes it easier for people to know when their characters are in the same room as others. You cannot reply to any comments with the (ext.) symbol. *You cannot make too many characters at once. A user can make their second character after their first character completes their Twelve Quest or after they have been on the wiki for one Ragnorian year, whichever comes first. FAQ *'How do I talk to other RPers?' - You can read the other RPers comments, and see where they are currently. If their comment states that they have left that page, then you can't talk to them there. If you see a comment which doesn't specify that the character has left the page, you may begin a character chat. This works both ways - make sure you always make it clear when you are leaving a page, and also say where you are going. *'Why are some comments in colour? Can I put my comments in colour too?' - No, you may not colour your own comments. The coloured comments are to help you know who you're talking to - black is another RPer like yourself, red means you are speaking to a shop owner, blue talk is for common people around the pages, and Travelling Pedlars will speak in green. If you see a comment in colour it means that an admin is RPing that character, and that they are not a permanent character, just a background one. *'Do I have to sign my signature after I make my comment?' - No, you do not have to use your signature. *'What are hidden pages and where can I find them?' - There are several hidden pages scattered throughout the wiki, which equals hidden places in Ragnor. You'll probably find them by accident, which is the whole point of them. If you do find a hidden page, please don't tell other users how to find it. *What is the Map? The Map is... well, basically a map of Ragnor. Every time a user joins, their map will be put on their userpage. Not all maps are the same - as users discover more hidden pages and also get deeper into the plots and storylines of Ragnor their maps will change to encompass the new areas they have discovered. *'What are companions and where can I find them?' - Companions are usually animals. They are very rare, and cannot be bought anywhere. Companions will usually be released every few weeks - only the first character to find the companion will get to keep it. Companions can be role-played by the user, and will assist the character they are bound to in quests and travels. They are permanently attatched to the character that found them, and cannot be traded or sold, although they can be swopped for another companion if the character they are bound to happens to find another one. Every new companion release will be announced in the news. *Can my character die?' '- Yes, your character can die. Characters only die under very rare circumstances, but when they do die there is no arguing about it. There is also no way to cheat your character out of death, as an admin will always notice if you click on one of the death pages, thus killing your character. For every character that dies you are allowed to make a new one, so that you always have the same number of characters. When your character dies their body may be 'looted' - other users and characters can go to your character's page and put claims on items in your character's inventory. The exception to this rule is if the dead character has a companion; the companion will die with the character and cannot be looted away. *'How do the Statistics work?' - Statistics are to help your character when battling other creatures and characters. This explanation will be a bit complicated, so bear with me. There are three main statistic types - Strength, Speed and Stamina. Every character will have different points (out of ten) in all three of these. Creatures will only use one of these statistics, but usually have very high points (still out of ten) to make up for it. These three statistics are used when attacking creatures only. Say you were attacked by a gremlin. Gremlins rely on Speed as their statistic, so you would compare the Speed rating of your character with the Speed rating of the Gremlin. You will then roll dice to see who loses. If your Speed rating is lower than the Gremlin's, you will roll a single six-sided die, and the Gremlin will roll two six-sided dice. If your Speed rating is higher, it will be you rolling the two dice. If you have equal Speed ratings then you will both roll a single six-sided die. Then whoever rolls the highest number wins. Battling other characters is a different matter - this relys on the other two statistics, Attack and Defence. Every character starts out with these statistics at 0. They can train these statistics up slowly - either by training with a weaponsmaster or by winning fights with creatures. When two characters fight, the characters will take it in turns to strike a blow - the character with the higher Speed statistic will strike first. Both characters will roll a twelve-sided dice. The attacking character will subtract his opponents Defence rating from the number he rolls, and the defending character will subtract her opponents Attack rating from the number she rolls. Then whoever has the highest number will subtract that number from their opponents fight health (always 50). When a character trains up their Attack and Defence statistics, they are not able to go above a rating of 10. However, if they reach a rating of ten, they can trade in ten points in Attack or Defence for 1 point in Strength, Speed, or Stamina. This is a choice, and might not always be the best idea, as it will set your Attack or Defence rating back to 0. I know this is very complicated, so if you have any questions about the Statistics please ask in the comments below. Hopefully you will get the hang of it very soon. *'How do I earn money?' - There are many different ways to earn money for your character on Ragnor. One of these ways is to run errands for Eztra, the owner of the errand shop in Peltstos Village. Eztra will let anyone of any age run errands for her, except people who are currently on their TQ. Another way is to buy mining equiptment from the dwarves, and mine precious gems and rare minerals, which you can then sell to the dwarves. Often helping out an NPC (non-playable character) with a problem that they have will result in significant rewards. *'How do I buy a house? Can I get furniture for my house? Can I sell my house?' - When a new character joins Ragnor, they are instantly given their own house. Their house will be in a specific village depending on the character's race. Until the character reaches the age of sixteen, they may not move to a new town, sell their house or buy another one. After they are sixteen they are free to sell their original home, move to any village they choose and buy a house there if the village currently has vacancies. All houses sell for the price of 100 gold coins, and players can take any furniture they have purchased with them when they move. However, a player must get a new house for their character within one month, otherwise their homeless character may starve or freeze to death. Furniture can be bought for your house in shops throughout Ragnor. As for sharing houses, yes, this is allowed if both players agree - however only one character can buy the house, and they must give the other character permission to move in. This means that one character will be listed as the owner while the other will only be an occupant, and if the house is sold only the owner will profit from it. Up to five characters can live in one house together. *'What do the sun and moon on the front page mean? '- Right now the wiki is testing a new system; creating day and night for Ragnor. Always check the front page or the community messages (in Recent Activity) when you arrive on the site - a picture of a sun means it is currently daytime, and a picture of a moon means it is currently nighttime. Day and night does not last for any specified time and there may occasionally be remarkably long days or nights if the site's admins are unable for whatever reason to change the time of day. During the nighttime many creatures and animals become more active and are liable to attack you as you travel throughout Ragnor. It is safest for you to stay within your house during Ragnorian night. A night in Ragnor also means that the Midnight Folk shift their shape - if anyone is the player of an MF character, it is suggested that you contact Zaffie on the wiki's IRC channel, because this transformation is a closely guarded secret that only players of this particular race can learn.